That Stare
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Sherry thinks of random things while she and Brago are in her limo. And then she thinks about his empty stare... OneShot!


_Hello everybody, Twilight Memories again!_

_Ok, I got the idea for this story after thinking about how Brago gets this kind of creepy stare whenever his eyes are blank... o.O Kind of random, but oh well. :-)_

_Anyways, I was bored and didn't feel like working on any other story, so I made a one shot... Read and review! Flames are welcome, but please be nice!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

* * *

**That Stare**

It was a warm, summer day. Birds were chirping and around the playgrounds you could hear the laughter of children. The sound of running water was almost like music. It was just another peaceful day for the people of this city, but not for me.

Every day didn't seem peaceful to me. Day by day was just another hard twenty four hours of constantly walking among the streets of towns or the dark pathways of forests.

Everything I did nowadays seemed to be tiring, but I got used to it, and I was in better shape than I was years ago.

Right now though, I'm not in the streets of towns or in a pathway that leads through the forest, but sitting in a comfortable seat in my limo.

Next to me is Brago. He's always looking for a battle and is never very patient. I'm always forced to speed up what I'm doing because he's so impatient. But that's another thing I got used to: him being impatient and having to speed up what I'm doing.

Brago may seem very dark and evil, but actually he's not that bad. Sure, he's rude at times, and is constantly looking for a fight and talking about how he could be king if he didn't have to pair up with somebody like me… but he just seems… so unique.

What I mean by that is, is that he's just a unique person. If you ever get the chance to actually look at his face without him noticing or getting angry, you would notice that he's got many scars on his face. And his skin is the palest color I've ever seen on flesh. His attitude varies depending what situation he's in. Sometimes, he'll be one of the toughest people you'd meet, or perhaps even the most intimidating, or even the quietest. You'll see that, once you get to know him (At least a little, in my case); he's just a unique person.

I'm sure that none of what I just said makes sense, but it all makes sense to me. I don't know what it is, but I really do like Brago for who he is.

Strange, I know, but I can't get rid of the feelings I have for him. He's the darkest person I know, but he can be comforting in his own strange way.

The mamodo who's saved my life multiple times, the mamodo who's gotten me through pain and battles, that mamodo is Brago. I don't know what would become of me if he never entered my life. I don't even want to think about it...

I look at him through the corner of my eye. I see that he has his head turned around the opposite way and is looking out the window with his arms crossed. Looking at him through the corner of my eye hurts, so I turn my head a little more to actually face the mamodo.

I see the back of his head, and his blackish-blue hair. I can see the reflection of his face on the surface of the glass window in the limo. I think he notices me staring.

Brago turns his head around to look at me, and I notice that the red orbs that are normally in his eyes aren't present. His eyes… they're so cloudy and dark looking…

… And eerie…

A shiver goes down my spine as I gaze into his empty eyes. I turn my head around and look away from him. Those eyes… that stare… why do mamodos have to have such an eerie stare? Not all of them do… but Brago… he does.

"What?" Brago's raspy voice rang out.

I don't answer him, and I feel that I might have annoyed him by staring. Normally I don't stare as long as I just did… and Brago gets annoyed easily.

"What?" repeated Brago. I can feel him staring down at me, but what should I say?

"N-nothing…" I mumble back. I hope that answer was good enough…

Brago seems to have accepted the answer, though I'm sure he really doesnt approve of it. He likes the strait, honest truth. Not some made up lie to cover it up.

I look at him through the corner of my eye again. He's gone back to staring out the window. I give a sigh, and turn my head back around to look out my window.

Brago… you're such a unique person. Looking out the window, I see people walking to and fro in the streets of the town. Then, I sense Brago looking back at me.

I turn around to face him. His red orbs are back in his eyes, and that makes me feel a little better. That empty stare makes me feel uncomfortable slightly… it's just too eerie…

"What?" I ask him, mimicking what he did earlier.

He says nothing, but turns his head around in the opposite way. "I can sense an enemy near by." he says quietly.

I nod my head. I guess it's going to be another normal day fighting another mamodo. The car soon comes to a stop, and Brago and I hop out of the car. I look back at Brago, and I notice something.

That empty stare is back…


End file.
